The Enigma of Yellowknife
by The Arcane Magician
Summary: Yellowknife is a city of mysteries. Somehow, everyone notices Jack Frost, but he is too caught up in the fact that people *can* see him to wonder why. But, as the mystery depends though, it thrusts Jack and two friends in a dark game and into the hands of an unknown villain. T for cussing. Takes place before Jack met the Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**AN. So, this is my first Fan Fiction for this site, and I briefly put it up yesterday before losing confidence and taking it back down. But, here it is again. Critique, reviews, and flames are welcome. Constructive criticism is cherished! You guys are the readers, tell me how I can make it better. Anyway, here it goes. -Holds breath-**

**Disclaimer: Someday I WILL own RotG if everything goes according to my master plan... Muahahahaha. Joking, all rights belong to Dreamworks.**

"Every year," Maggie started, plodding through the thick snow, "Every year, it's always like this. Cold and miserable. Miserable."

"Mags, every year you also say the same thing. Think one would have gotten used to it by now." A voice behind the complaining girl said.

Turning to look at her friend, Maggie stopped and crossed her arms. "I still don't understand how you like this stuff. Snow is wet and miserable. And it's not like we don't see enough of it. Noo, winter lasts from fall to spring!"

The other girl shrugged, ruffling up her red coat. "Yeah, but look how much fun it is to see your little brother build snowmen or have snowball fights."

"He'll get sick of it, and will soon wish for beaches and sun. Ahh, I can feel it now, Tess!"

"Whatever, hurry up, loser, or else we're gonna be late for school." Tess teased, making her friend turn back around and continue the trek through the snow.

The damp and grey sky didn't even make it feel like it was 8:30 in the morning, but rather midnight, giving Tessa the creeps. Sure, she didn't loathe the season as much as Maggie, but it did get depressing, and she was eager to get inside with bright lights.

"Damn, that felt like a mile," Maggie said, swished her braid to one side, while stepping up to the brick building of the school.

"Let's just get inside before my fingers fall off from the cold."

Both girls stepped through the blue metal doors and onto the tile floor before instantaneously talking off their gloves and scarf. The heat from the school inside contrasted greatly from the bite of the cold outside.

"Alright, scooter," Maggie started, "See you in second block." Before heading off past green lockers to her locker. Tessa nodded and started walking in the opposite direction, towards where her locker is.

The hall was a touch crowded from other juniors talking or desperately trying to get last's night's homework done before the first bell. Walking up to her locker, Tessa groaned.

Damn, hate it when this happens, she thought trying to push past a bunch of boys crowding around her locker.

"Excuse me." She said politely, crouching down to open her locker. "Excuse me," Tessa tried again a bit louder. One of the boys noticed, but still continued chatting with his buddies. Tessa pushed herself up from the cream-colored tile floor and crossed her arms over her black shirt. "Move!"

The boy closest to her, Evan, turned his ginger head to look at the one shouting in his ear. "Fine, no need to shout." He said with irritation obvious in his voice as the group dispersed.

Tessa rolled her hazel eyes before crouching back down, finally unlocking that pesky lock to her door, and shoved her books and backpack inside, wanting to get rid of the heaviness from her back.

Once she stood up, she pulled a toonie from her pocket and quickly went to the cafeteria to get orange juice, like every other boring school day.

The line to, get breakfast went quickly, and before she knew it Tessa had a clear bottle filled with an orange liquid in her hand. She walked out of the white large room, and swiftly walked down a hallway that lead to where her locker was.

Little to her surprise, a blonde head stood waiting by Tessa's locker, arms crossed with a bored expression on her face.

"Hey, Katie." Tessa greeted loudly as she made her way down the hall. Katie's light-colored head shot up at those words and she stood a little straighter.

"Hey, Tess. Finish the science homework?" She asked casually.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Tess said a bit suspicious of her friend. Not that she didn't mind when her friend had a good reason to copy off her for homework, but it has to be just that. She needed a good reason.

"Because my dog may have eaten mine." Katie told her brunette friend. Tessa glanced up at Katie. She wasn't astonished her friend didn't do her homework.

"Alright, what happened?"

"I just forgot, that's all." Katie said mock innocents filled her brown beauties.

Tessa sighed, but bent down to open her locker and retrieve her -finished- homework. "Another party?"

The other girl rolled her eyes. "We're teenagers, we're supposed to go to parties. Don't say that like you're my mother."

"Whatever," Tessa said standing up, "Here, give it back at the start of science."

"I owe you one."

"You owe me three. Now the bell's gonna ring in any minute. Begone, peasant."

"Haha, see you second block." Katie blew a kiss before turning her back towards her locker.

"Yeah, same." Tessa glanced back while shutting the door to her locker.

The English classroom always smelled of strong perfume, coming from Mrs. Beckham, the teacher. Tessa stepped in the room, and quickly found a wooden desk open in the middle. Not too far from the front, nor the back. The bell didn't ring yet, but there were still teens filing through the doors and seated at the desks.

"I thought lunch would never come." Maggie sighed as she heard the bell rang, signaling the start to lunch hour.

"Do you always complain about everything?" Tessa said with a smirk on her face as they exited the locker room.

"You know me well enough to answer that question yourself." Maggie started, "And now that we just spent time blowing off calories in P.E, I'm going to waste my lunch money on cookies. You in?" The gym was large, and the polished wooden floors and vast space made Maggie's proposition echo.

"As much as sweets are amazing, nutrition is good, too. C'mon, we're getting real food."

"Bor-ing!" The other girl sarcastically sing-songed while her friend dragged her along. "Meet you in the cafeteria?" Tessa nodded as they pushed open the doors of the gym.

The halls were packed with kids shoving books in their locker and before meeting up with friends for the lunch hour.

"Ouch, don't die in the crowd." Tessa said to her friend, "And I'm only half joking, here."

"What a terrible way to go. Smothered in a sea of stinky, teenage bodies." Maggie said, "But if you do end up dying that way, can I have your laptop?"

Tessa rolled her eyes before departing from her friend. Luckily, unlike the morning, her locker was open to easy access, and she quickly bent down and turned the lock, as well as placing the bag of gym strip on top of her backpack, all jammed into such a tiny space. She slammed the green door shut before standing up to full height.

Where did I put that bill...? Tessa thought, padding the grey goodie before reaching into it's pocket and pulling out a light blue five-dollar bill. Smiling because she hadn't lost it, she staring walking towards the cafeteria, boots clicking on the white tile floor.

The doors were open, and, unlike the calm morning, the cafe was packed with kids trying to get their lunch. Tables were dispersed everywhere with groups of kids packed into them. Tessa dropped her shoulders looking at the length of the line. Sighing, she stepped in anyway.

For a few minutes, the brunette girl just let her mind wander, moving ever so slightly when the person in front of her moved, and twisting her hands in with the, now crumpled, bill. Taking another step forward, a hand clamped down on her shoulder. Tessa gave a small jump and a strangled shout before turning around, wanting to yell.

"Scare ya?" A freckled face stared back at her.

"Hell yeah! Maggie I hate you." Tessa playfully punched her best friend.

"Liar. Now I'm just going to casually sneak next to you because waiting at the back of the line is pure torture. Especially with the delicious smell of samosas. Damn those lunch ladies!" Maggie said, scooting by her friend.

"Cheater." Tessa muttered, crossing her arms and attempting to look upset, but a smirk was plastered on her face.

"So, there is going to be a Halloween dance. You going? You going to dress up as a slutty kitty-cat like every other girl in our grade?" Maggie asked as they inched forward in the line.

"Dear god, they're having a dance?" Tessa pretended to look shocked and clutched a hand to her heart.

"You know it. Ah, I can smell the underage drunk kids and sweat now."

"Mark this day in your calendars, this is history." Both girls stepped forward, almost at the cash register now.

"Whatever, but you are going, right?" Maggie asked, a bit more persistent this time.

"Yes, I'm going. This school never has dances, so I am totally going." Tessa said, "Hold on, gotta pay up." She said to Maggie before directing her attention to the cashier. "Samosa and two cookies."

"That'll be five dollars." The girl managing the money said, before a male grabbed a plate off of the steel table behind him and placed in out the counter in front of Tessa, while another grabbed two chocolate chip cookies from a baking tray, wrapped up in napkins.

"Here." She handed over the blue bill before stepping to the side and waiting for her friend.

"Samosas and two cookies." Maggie said politely, and the process repeated until she was back next to Tessa again.

"Ready to go?" Tessa asked her friend, who was busy chomping on the cookie she ordered.

"Forks," Maggie muffled out through the cookie.

Her friend rolled her eyes. "They're samosas and forks are too mainstream. Let's go."

The two friends walked out of the room and headed back towards the hallway where Maggie's locker was.

Tessa sighed, "Are you going eat while walking? People are staring." She told her best friend, who looked at her through thick glasses.

"Who gives a shit if they're staring." She continued back to chewing as they passed the front doors to the entrance of the school.

They turned a corner and walked pass the faded green lockers, before sitting down of a shot brown stairwell.

"Mmmmph," Maggie muffled as she swallowed the remainder of the cookie. "You have to promise me, unless some really hot guy shows up in the next week whisking us off to the dance, that we're going with each other, and, thus, cannot leave the other among the throng of teens."

Tessa left out giggles as she ate a samosa. "Yeah, I promise."

"Good, now chew your food properly. You look like an idiot."

"You're one to talk!"

Russia, Jack Frost thought, damn those kids know how to throw a snowball. He laughed slightly at the memory of the events that occurred earlier that day as he flew over the northern countries

"Let's see, where should I cause trouble next?" He said to himself, snow falling swiftly as he passed bye. "No where near here. God, this place looks practically deserted. Where's all the civilization at? Too mainstream?"

Tress danced with the wind underneath the Winter Spirit, and lakes froze over elegantly as he passed bye. Suddenly, he halted in the air; silver hair ruffling in the gentle breeze.

"Where am I even?" Jack said aloud, looking into the distance. "Canada, right?" Turning around to look in all directions, he still didn't have a better idea. "Three hundred years, and you'd think I got this world memorized. But noo, I still get lost." He partially laughed at himself. "Oh, well! I'm done for today, anyway. And when it doubt, so south." Clutching his staff a bit more firmly, Jack accelerated going south.

Not long after, buildings came into view. Not very tall ones, but they did stand out against the grey sky. Jack snapped himself out of a mindless flying, and focused on getting to the small city. "Who thought that I would get tired from flying? I think my legs may have gone numb from the lack of use." He thought, ice blue eyes scanning the city to land. Lightly, he floated to the ground and his bare feet touched the concrete sidewalk.

Little to no adults were outside, except the few in brown work boots and heavy jackets. Going to the building nearest to him, Jack sighed and leaned up against the wall. Just enjoying the feeling of rest. He pushed himself from the wall, and went to a bench in a snow-covered park. Little kids were screaming and fussing about in the snow, throwing snowballs at each other and what not. Jack would join, but in a minute or so. Some times it's good and just chill, no pun intended, he thought to himself with a smile. He maneuvered around the wooden bench, and wiped off some snow with his hand before sitting down and putting his feet up.  
~*~

"Snow, out in the snow." Maggie said, putting on her gloves, "again."

"Well, we'll be home soon enough, don't whine." Tessa smirked, adjusting her beanie hat. "Besides, it's kind of pretty." She put her fair hand out, and watched as puffy snowflakes fell on her grey glove. "We never get snow this beautiful."

Maggie rolled her eyes at her romanticized friend. "Sure, it's beautiful, as beautiful as my mom when she's drunk."

"Maggie, c'mon, let's get going." Tessa suggested, a hint of a scolding tone in her voice.

"I have to pick up Steven at the park." Maggie pointed out, following her friend as they walked through the snow.

"I know; you usually have to pick up Steven in the park. I'm usually with you when you do pick up said little brother."

"Just making sure you remember."

"Believe me, I do."

The walk towards the local park wasn't long, but both girls had half their head buried in their colorful scarves, and hands thrust in their pockets to keep warm.

"You hear screaming?" Maggie stopped her friend.

"Oh no." Tessa's eyes went wide with realization.

"This is going to be tough. Snow outside, little kids screaming. Only one thing: Snowball fight." Maggie groaned. "We're never going to get Steven away from his little friends."

"Let's just go see what's going on. Maybe he's getting tired of playing already." Tess suggested with a modest shrug.

"You and I both know that's not true, but it's worth a shot. C'mon Tessie."

They continued on the sidewalk passing, warn buildings until they got to an open clearing with few trees. Thick snow blanketed the clearing, and children in bright clothing smiled at each other, snowball in hand ready to throw.

Crossing the tar road to get to the park, the duo stopped at the edge of the clearing. "Steven! Steven, ready to go home?" Maggie called out to her little brother, lost in the jumble of kids.

"I can't even see him," Tessa said, moving her head to get a better clue.

"I do, one in the red jacket. Damn, he can't even hear me."

"STEVEN!" Maggie tried louder, putting her gloved hands around her flushed lips and projecting her voice. The little boy in a read coat turned to his sister calling his name, but gave her a shrug and continued on.

"Oh well." Tess sighed and dropped her shoulder while Maggie dropped her hands. "Guess we'll be waiting for a while.

"Yeah…" Maggie started. "I don't think that's going to be a problem. Cute guy, on park bench."

"Maggie, behave. He looks like he's resting." Tessa said, looking at her best friend strangely.

"Doesn't we can't go say hi." Tessa flushed at Maggie's words.

"You're just going to go up to some random stranger and say hi?" Tessa said, acting like it was a very strange thing to do.

"Um… yeah. That is how people make friends. And god, who wouldn't want to be friends with that boy. C'mon, scooter." Tessa stayed behind, but Maggie went to introduce herself.

Approaching the bench from behind, Maggie got a closer look at the boy. He was pale, and had the strangest white hair. Maybe he dyed it? Who knew?

The brunette girl cleared her throat, and the boy sat up and turned to face her. A bored expression was evident on his face.

"Um... hi." Maggie said timidly. Jack turned to look behind him, but no one was there. He looked back to the girl before him, confusion written on his face. "Um… yes… you. Hi! I'm Maggie." She stuck out her hand.

Jack just gazed at the girl. She could see him? She could see him! Wait, what? Hi? Oh, right, she said hi to him. Tongue-tied, Jack just stared at her. "Me?" He asked finally.

The girl, Maggie, smiled, revealing white teeth before she spoke, "Yes, you. Hi. Um. You were just lying on the bench, and I thought I would say hi. By the way, aren't you cold?" She asked, just now realizing the boy was barefoot.

Jack got up from the bench, and walked around it, now standing in front of her. "You can see me?" He was really confused. How could a teenage girl actually see him?

As cute as this stranger might be, he's obviously a little strange. Maggie thought. But that didn't matter.

"My name is Maggie." She repeated, holding out her hand again.

"Um, Jack." The boy said, gently grabbing her hand. Dear god, his skin was cold!

Jack hoped that she wouldn't pay mind to the fact that his body was cold as ice, but the expression on her face showed otherwise.

"Holy shit, you're cold." Her face showed worry. "Warmth, dude. That's what you need. Let's get you inside somewhere." Maggie put out her hand and beckoned another girl to her. "This is my friend, Tessa."

Tessa bounded up to Maggie, looking away from the boy. "Hi." She said.

"Hi." Jack said.

"There's a Starbucks just down the road, you need a hot chocolate or something." Maggie said, grabbing his hand.

"No-really, it's not-" Jack started before he was cut off.

"STEVEN. I'M GOING TO THE STARBUCKS. I'LL PICK YOU UP SOON. BE CAREFUL AND DON'T STAY HERE ALONE!" Maggie yelled to her brother, who gave a quick nod before launching a snowball at a little girl with blonde hair.

"C'mon, let's get going Ice Cube." Maggie then said, leading the boy towards the coffee shop.

"Wait, my staff!" Tessa and Maggie stopped.

"You're what? That stick by the bench?" Tessa, who was abnormally quiet in front of this stranger, spoke.

Jacked, rolled his eyes. A little bit of personality coming back from the shock that two teenagers could see him. "Yeah, the stick by the bench." Tessa gave her friend a weird look, but ran to retrieve it anyway.

"Wait, be careful! Oh god, how do I say this without sounding crazy?" Jack started to yell after the girl. "Just, wear gloves!"

Maggie, still holding Jack's hand, smirked. This boy was for sure strange/

Tessa ran back up to the bench and grasped the wood of the staff. "Eek!" She let out a soft scream. "It's cold." She clenched it more gingerly, before running back to the strange boy and her friend.

"Take it, take it quick! It's cold." Jack took it from the flushed girl with his free hand.

"Sorry about that." He muttered and looked down, a blush on his cheeks.

Tessa exchanged a glance with Maggie, both girls looking perplexed.

"It's okay. Just, what was that?" Tessa asked.

Maggie could see that Jack was uncomfortable, and it was something that didn't suit him. "Let's not worry about it." She said with a wave of her hand. "I dunno about you, but I want a hot chocolate. Let's get going." And again, she dragged the confused Winter Spirit towards the brown building with Tessa following behind.

This boy is weird, Tessa thought, no shoes, strange cold staff, and odd personality. He's obviously crazy. Mags, what did you get us into?

The trio walked into the coffee shop, which was about half full. As soon as Maggie opened the brown door, almost all pairs of eyes were on them. No doubt because of Jack Maggie thought.

Jack was nearly having a panic attack with so many people looking at him. They could see him? Even the adults? That has to be the reason why they're staring, right? Unless Maggie and Tessa look completely strange to those people. HOW could they see him?

"Um… Why don't you two sit down, I'll order three hot chocolates?" She asked. Tessa nodded, while Jack was looking at the floor, trying not to have the attention on him. Tessa poked him in the shoulder, then nodded that he should follow her. Maggie let go of his hand and went to stand in line.

They found a place to sit in the back, so Jack would feel less awkward, Tessa hoped. She turned her attention on the white-haired boy.

"So, Jack." He looked up at her, and she tried to compose herself from being under his gaze. "How long have you been living in Yellowknife?"

"Not long." He said, still keeping his head up, but twiddling his fingers nervously.

"Are you going to be going to the high school?" Tessa tried to keep the conversation light.

"Actually, I'm home schooled." Yeah, that works.

"Oh." Tessa said, and looked down. "Where did you live before here?"

"Uh. Alaska." Jack mentally slapped himself. Alaska, he hoped they didn't see through his lies.

"Alaska. Wow. Why did your family move to the Northern Territories? Big change." Just then, Maggie arrived carrying a tray with three cups in it.

"Alright people. Drink up." The bubbly girl said as she placed the containers on the table.

"I have no money to pay you back." Jack was a bit worried. These were the only people his age he's talked to in three hundred years and he was acting completely shy and can't pay her back. Great. Just, great.

"Oh, don't worry about it. My treat." Maggie said as she pulled out a chair and sat down.

"So," Tessa started. "Jack's told me he just moved from Alaska."

"Alaska." Maggie said while sipping her cocoa, "Wow."

"Yeah," Jack said shyly while taking hold of his cup and gingerly tasting it. It was a bit hot, but he'll manage.

"Um… If you don't mind me asking, but what's with the staff thingy?" Tessa asked, sheepishly.

Jacked looked a little nervous, but took a breath. He gave her the most mischievous grin known to man. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Ooh, mysterious." Maggie commented.

"Or creepy." Tessa felt a sharp pain in her shin. "Ow" she yelped silently. "Mags, no need to resort to violence." She teased.

"So, Jack." Maggie said, eager to learn everything about her new… friend? "What do your parents do?"

Crap! I don't know. Think, first thing that comes to you mind. "Mom's a dentist and Dad is an accountant."

"Oh, cool." Maggie said. "So… um… Jack." He glanced up at her. "There is this school dance nest Friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to um. Go. With me. You know because you just moved here and it will help you settle in."

Wide blue eyes stared shocked at Maggie, with confusion written in them. "What?"

"Oh, damn." Maggie cast her eyes down and stared at her drink. "Did I ask too soon?"

Jack looked floored. "Uh, no. No one's never asked me that before."

Tessa glanced back and fourth between the two, casually sipping her drink. Maggie looked up, "So, is that a no?"

"I'm a weird kid, who walks around barefoot with a stick. Yet you're offering to be a friend." He leaned back in his chair and smirked ever so slightly.

"Yeah, you are pretty strange." Tessa murmured under her breath, then got a sharp glare from Maggie.

"See, that's one of my reasons why I'm asking you, to show you around and maybe get to know some of the other kids around here." Maggie partially lied. She did want to be his friend, but it was no doubt that he was very attractive and the type of guy she could show off to her friends.

Jack thought for a minute. It wasn't like he was too busy spreading winter around the world, it was only fall. But there was the matter of getting shoes and proper clothes. Even though these thoughts nagged at him, he pushed them back into his mind and reassured himself: _I'll think of something._ He wanted to bad to be around people that could actually see him. To relax like a normal kid, even if he is far from normal. Maybe more thinking and he would realize how stupid this is, but he didn't care at the moment.

"I have no cell phone or email, we would have to meet up at the same park. Is that okay?" He asked.

"Um, sure. We can hang out again tomorrow and I could give you information on where it is and stuff." Maggie blushed.

Jack smiled, revealing straight white teeth. "It's a deal."

Maggie smiled back softly. "I think we should go now. Have to pick up Steven before he runs off."

"Alright, what time should I see you tomorrow?" He asked at the girls got up.

"Noon?" Maggie timidly asked.

"Okay. Sounds good. See you then."

"Yeah, see you then." Maggie pulled on her coat and Tessa wrapped her scarf around her neck before beckoning her friend out of the coffee shop.

Tessa eagerly grabbed her friend's arm. "Wow, you have a date with a hot stranger and I can nothing." She teased, happy for Maggie.

Maggie nodded with a knowing smile. "Jealous much?" she joked.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry I am late with this guys, I would like to thank Sugar Sweet Obsessed for making me get my butt working on this story. I would throw excuses at you, but I don't feel like it. So, I want to say it's a little difficult to get Jack's character down because the movie isn't out in theatres yet, so it might be OOC. And I apologize for that. Anyway, onward with the story!**

Tessa walked to and fro around her room, the Saturday sun shining down into her window. Sure, it was great her friend got a date, and a good-looking one at that, but she barely knew this kid and is already asking him on dates. God, Mags is so oblivious. Maybe is she saw how totally abnormal this kid was, she would think for just a minute about this. Tessa sighed and stopped pacing; casting her hazel eyes down she gingerly walk over and sat on her fluffy bed.

It was quiet in her room and the light bounced off the lavender walls in all directions, making it glow. The brunette teen flopped onto her bed, and stuck her hands under her head as she looked up at the ceiling. _Mags is probably on her date by now_. She thought, not even bothering to check the clock the laid on her wooden nightstand. _It's not that I am jealous, because I am not jealous, it's just that that kid is weird. He could be a mass murder bent on destroying the world._ She turned on her side, letting her hair fall in front of her face. _Okay... Maybe I am a little jealous. I want a handsome stranger whisking me off on a date. Wonder if that kid, Jack, yeah, Jack, has a brother. Brothers are good._ Tessa smiled, brightening up her face. She was happy for her best friend and wanted to make this situation the best she could. Besides, it isn't as is Maggie is marrying the guy, so it's not like there is any reason to get, even remotely, envious.

Tessa turned on her other side, messing up the made white cover on her bed. The blue nightstand was just beside her bed, perfectly aligned with her pillows to making turning-off-the-alarm clock that much easier of a task in those slow mornings. Stretching her hand infront of her, she reached for the black cellphone. Once grasping it, the girl swiftly brought to her face and unlocked the screen and slid her fingers across the glass. She picked Maggie's icon from the contacts on her phone.

**"hows ur date goin?"** The text read. Tessa sent the quick message before collapsing her phone on the plush bed.

Maggie lifted a hand to shield her face from the icy wind that made her eyes water. Inwardly, she groaned. Snow again. Sighing, she adjusted her cap and lifted the pink scarf above the upper part of her flushed face.

The snow was falling gracefully above her, and the flakes dropped softly on her brown coat, melting upon contact. Despite how pretty this scene might be to some, Maggie didn't see the beauty in it with the same thing happening year after year. Cold was something she got used to and tired of seeing.

The brunette closed the door behind her and took a ginger step in the soft layer of snow, wondering if she forgot anything before she traveled too far from her home. Phone, check. Money, check. Um... She trailed off, putting a finger to her chin in thought. Nope, got everything. She held her head up and began plodding through the snow towards the park.

Jack woke up this morning with a start, the memory of the previous day coming back to him in a rush. He hoisted himself up on his elbows and turned his head from side to side. The ground he was laying was the only place void from snow. The white blanket covered every tree, shrub, plant, and rock in sight. Jack sat up on his makeshift bed of pine needles, shook his head, clearing the drowsiness that was still left.

_How am I going to get proper clothing?_ He wondered, his face scrunching up in thought. _I didn't need proper clothing in three hundred years._ He grabbed his staff lying next to him, and used it's weight to pull himself up.

_Yellowknife is a small city, but it is still a city. I'm sure the public wouldn't freak out if some shoes go missing from a couple of houses here and there._ Jack leaned against his staff and looked down at the snowflakes dropping from the sky. He knew stealing was wrong, but what else could he do? And he felt he couldn't just up and fly away from the city; he didn't know why, maybe it was those two girls, but he couldn't leave. Not yet.

The Winter Spirit sighed, looking up to the sky, he stood straight and launched himself upwards.

The streets were quiet, it was still relatively early in the morning and people were still asleep in cozy beds. It had stopped snowing for the time being, and even the wind refused to make a noise and betraying the quiet. Walking along the streets, Jack released a breath, barely making a sound.

Getting shoes would be simpler than he thought. Under the doorways of houses were rain shoes and wet shoes, hoes that were deemed too dirty to bring inside. Rain Boots that never got a spot indoors to begin with.

Walking slowly up to a brick house, Jack carefully stepped across the lawn, casually. The house was quiet, so the boy quickly snatched the few pairs that were out.

Stepping into the lawn, Jack took flight and carefully landed on a neighboring rooftop. _This is ridiculous_. Jack thought,_ I am sneaking up to homes and stealing shoes for God's sake. This is low_. He picked up a work boot and studied it. It was brown and little worn. It looked to be Jack's size. Sighing, he loosened the laces and positioned his foot at the entrance and shoved it in. The shoe was a little big, but it would have to do. Repeating the process with the other foot, he grabbed his staff and flew off; leaving the other shoes on the roof.

The park was crowded with little kids, more so than yesterday. Blobs of color specked the snow-covered ground, now decorated with small showprints. Children were having snowball fights, making snowmen, and making snow angels. They all seemed so happy that fat snowflakes fell to the ground, screaming with glee over the wet ice.

Maggie watched the scene with boredom as she walked past. She didn't understand how anyone could find snow entertaining. It just seemed uncomfortably cold to the sarcastic brunette.

The girl turned her head away from the kids, and continued to plod along the sidewalk, meandering her way to the other side of the park. The place where she met Jack yesterday.

_He's probably not even going to be there. It was a shady request anyway, I mean, what teenager doesn't have a cell phone_? She sighed, he breath fogging up her glasses.

When the fog cleared, she could just make out a the top of a head, sitting on the park bench. Maggie stopped. _Oh God, he made it and didn't blow me off. This is the first. Hmm.. should I yell out his name stupidly or go up to the bench and talk to him like a normal person? I chose the former_.

"JACK!" Maggie yelled. Jacked jumped at the voice calling his name, but turned around with a smile to see a girl jog up to him.

"Hey, Maggie. Nice to see you again." He said shyly, getting up to from the bench.

"Yeah, you too." Maggie said, catching her breath slightly from the jog before standing full height next to him. "I see you brought your staff. And shoes."

Jack smiled, glad to see his friend again. It was almost a weird concept, "friend," after being alone for song long. "Yup. And I always will from now on."

"Pffpt, don't need to. Shoes are too mainstream."

Jack laugh softly and Maggie blushed slightly. "So, where do you want to go?" She asked before mentally slapping herself. _The dude just moved here, he wouldn't know any place around here._

"Uh.."

"I just realized my stupidity in that question." She waved it away with her hand. "We can go to Tim Hortons for lunch?"

"I'm not all that hungry, but we can still go if you are." That, and he didn't have any money.

"You don't mind if I eat a sandwich in front of you?" She said a bit sarcastically, a hint of a smirk on her face.

Jack furrowed his brow. "Why would I mind? Eating is good."

"Didn't think you would, just some girls think it's a turnoff for a guy if a girl eats finger foods in front of him." Maggie said, hooking Jack's arm in her's. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." Maggie started leading him in the direction of the cheap restaurant.

After a few minutes of walking, Maggie decided it was a bit quiet and awkward so she asked, "So," she said as they walked, "Have any pets?"

The boy next to her shook his head, "No, do you?"

"Only my little brother. If that even counts, he can't even sit properly on command." she joked, making Jack smile.

"I once had a sister."

Even though he was still smiling casually, Maggie didn't miss the "once."

"I'm sorry."

"What?" The boy thought over what he just said. "Oh, yeah. It's okay."

There was a silence after that, they just both walked through the snow in peace. _Damn Jack for making it awkward._ Maggie inwardly cursed at the uncomfortable silence.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked randomly, wanting to change the subject.

Jack didn't think anything of it when he answered "Blue," but Maggie was a bit relieved.

"Ah, mine's green."

"Green's a nice color."

The sky was just beginning to clear, a respite from being so cloudy and grey. Buildings were ajar this Saturday afternoon, with the lights inside and the warmth they gave off. The duo turned a corner, Jack following Maggie.

"Just right ahead." Maggie said, it was obvious now. The sign reading "Tim Hortons" stood tall and noticeable.

"Are you gonna take the staff in with you?" The girl asked, hoping she wouldn't offend him.

Jack glanced at the long stick in his hand. "I guess not," he sighed, "Would attract some strange glares."

Maggie couldn't help but nod in agreement, then elbowed the boy playfully. "You, in general, are gonna attract some glares. Don't worry about the stick, who cares?"

Jack smirked, "What do you mean I'm going to attract glares? It's because I'm super handsome, isn't it?"

"Sure." Maggie stretched the word sarcastically. "But it's probably because you're with the girl who has the most beautiful face in all of Canada."

Jack laughed, "Really. The most beautiful face in all of Canada. And I thought you were modest."

"Oh please, Mr. Super-handsome." She laughed at they opened the glass doors into the restaurant.

"You go grab us a seat, I'm going to get my sandwich." She said, still smiling with her friend. Jack agreed and looked around.

Tim Hortons was pretty crowded with people, for it being around lunchtime and freezing outside. The tables by the windows were all taken, and only a few places were left. Jack decided on a booth near where the line started to order. He slipped in casually and laid his staff on the short wall where the booth ended, and another booth on the opposite side connected.

This whole situation was new to Jack. Although some people wanted to feel invisible from the world at times, being seen is amazing. He didn't mind if people judged him when walking past, or the slight glare if he bumped into a person. It was amazing actually getting some attention. Especially being seen by Maggie. He liked the girl, even though her friend thought he was odd, and glad they had met. The thought of having a friend was just amazing.

"I got my sammich." Maggie snapped him out of thought.

"Well, that's good news. It would be really awful if you starved on me."

Maggie's eyes shined. "Because you can't live without me. Just admit it, Jack, we just met and you're already infatuated with me." She joked.

"Yup. I would die without the most-beautiful-face-in-Canada."

"I know. Who wouldn't?" She sat down on the opposing side of him.

Jack chuckled as Maggie unwrapped her sandwich. "Wanna bite?" She asked him.

"Nah, it's your food."

"Please," She said sarcastically, furrowing her brow, "what type of friend would you be if you didn't leech off my food?"

"A good one?"

"Whatever. You will never taste the glory of this sandwich."

"Oh no. Whatever shall we do?" Jack feigned concern.

Maggie giggled in between bites. "So," she said as she swallowed, "When did you move here from Alaska?"

Jack thought for split second before saying, "Three weeks ago." Maggie nodded.

"Have you lived here for your whole life?" Jack asked.

"No," Maggie hesitated. "I moved here from Vancouver when I was thirteen."

"Miss the city life?"

"I miss the beaches. Vancouver has awesome beaches in the summer."

"I see."

"Where from Alaska did you move from?"

Jack had a bad taste in his mouth from lying to his new friend, but she would think he was crazy if he spoke the truth. "Anchorage." He said easily.

"Ah. We're both big city people whose parents dragged us to the godforsaken place."

"Oh, c'mon. It can't be that bad. What about Tessa?"

Maggie though for a second, taking another bite out of her sandwich. "Tessa is the only upside."

In her pocket, her phone gave a quick buzz. Maggie reached into the brown coat and pulled out the cell, unlocking the screen she said, "Speak of the devil."

"**hows ur date goin?"** The text read. Maggie reddened from the fact that her best friend called meeting with Jack a "date." She hoped the boy wouldn't notice the blush on her face.

**"its not a date. and its goin good. u jelly? ;)"** Maggie smiled at Jack. "It was Tessa," she said.

Jack didn't pay too much attention to it, "Ah. Tell her I say hi."

"I will when she texts back."

"Alright."

They didn't converse for a few moments, until Maggie was growing bored with the silence. "Um.." She began, "What type of music do you listen to?"

Jack twisted his hands as Maggie finished up the last of her sandwich, waiting for him to reply. "The good type? I dunno."

"Dear God, let this day go down in history. A teenager who doesn't really know what type of music he listens to. This is breaking some record somewhere, I'm sure." The girl teased.

"Well, what do you listen to?"

"I really like Taylor Swift. So, some country, I guess."

Jack only nodded, in truth he barely knew who Taylor Swift was.

"It's your turn to ask something, I made conversation twice in a row now." Maggie said with light humor.

Jack thought for a moment. Wondering what he could ask her. "What do you like to do in your spare time?" _Yeah, that's not a stupid question. Woo_. He thought.

"Um.. I dunno. Eat. Eating is good." She joked, "But seriously, I guess I like to listen to music and try to suffer through school without punching someone."

"Not punching someone. Is that seriously the highlight of your days?" Jack teased.

"Hey, it's a very good accomplishment. So, what do you do in your spare time?"

"I dunno. Explore stuff, I guess. find out what's where."

"And I'm assuming you don't mean exploring what grocery store is better than the other."

Jack grinned, showing off perfect white teeth. "Exactly. Although, that would be helpful along the road."

"Well, it doesn't really matter. Stores are stores. Maybe our mom's can argue about which is better, someday." Maggie giggled. Something vibrated in her pocket. "Hold on," she said, rolling her eyes.

Pulling out the phone again, she knew it was Tessa, coming to reply to Maggie's teasing. **"please i am not jealous, but ask if he has a bro. have you kissed him yet?"** The message read. Maggie rolled her eyes at her friend.

"**no brother, srry. kiss him? wtf? i just met the dude"** Maggie texted back.

Jack thought it was kind of cute how her brow would scrunch up or how she would smile, when reading and typing out a message.

"Sorry about that, again. She just can't live without knowing what's going on in my life, I'm that amazing." Maggie lightly teased, grateful for her friend's concern about her and Jack.

"It's fine. I'm sure I can live without your attention long enough for you to send a text." Jack said sarcastically.

"Haha, don't lie. You know you can't." Maggie said with a wink. The mobile resting on the table vibrated again.

"Sorry," she muttered and read the text Tessa sent.

**"dont get ur panties in a twist. im bored. wanna come over?"** Maggie sighed before replying.

**"im kind of busy, obviously."** Maggie replied, jamming her fingertips on the keyboard of the phone.

"Tessa is being weird today." Maggie said with a laugh.

"She can't be as weird as you. That is just a crime." Jack joshed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who carries around a staff, buster." Maggie replied to his teasing.

"What's wrong with a staff? It attracts the ladies."

"Sure, it does. Whatever helps you sleep at night." They both laughed for a second before Maggie announced that she needed to throw the garbage from the sandwich away.

The phones buzzed while Maggie was just about to sit back down. The brunette picked up the phone, and looked at the words her friend said.

**"omg, invite his ass down, too. im bored here."** Maggie groaned softly in annoyance.

"Tessa wants to know if you would like to come over to her place with me. The chick keeps complaining." Maggie informed Jack, waving the phone infront of his face.

"Will her parents mind?" Jack asked, not really sure if he would feel very comfortable at a persons house.

"Nah, they never do. Will your parents mind?"

Jack shook his head. "Alrighty then, shall we make the pilgrimage to Tessa's home?" She bantered standing up.

"Following you." Jack said, also standing and clutching his staff.

Tessa sat on her bed, biding her time until Maggie came over. Yes, it is true she is bored, but she also wanted to see how Maggie racted with that boy. He was a weird kid, there was something she couldn't quite put her finger on. All she knew is that she didn't want her friend to get hurt in the end.

She sighed and got up from her bed and went over to the white desk by her door. Sitting down in the black chair, she opened up her silver laptop and decided to check her Facebook. For the twentieth time today. It was a meaningless pastime she did whenever she felt bored.

After scrolling through all the trivial statuses her friends posted, she shut the laptop and continued to sit on the bed.

After about two minutes of counting how many purple polka dots there were on her white bedspread, the doorbell gave a harsh_ rrriiinnnggg_. Followed by Maggie opening the door and a make voice asking, "Are you sure we can just step right in?"

Tessa rose from the bed and quickly bounded down the stairs to greet Maggie.

"Hey, Tess." Maggie smiled.

"Hey Mags, Jack."

"Hi," Jack said simply.

"We are here to rescue your whiny ass from boredom." Maggie said, motioning for Jack to take off her shoes as she kicked off her boots.

"Great, I was worried for a second that my computer would explode from how many times I opened that thing to check Facebook."

"That sounds completely lame." Maggies teased. "Where are your parents?"

"Out, getting groceries." Tessa replied.

"Oooh, food. Great." Maggie said, taking off her coat and beginning to walk up the stairs to Tessa's bedroom. Tessa mused with a smile how Maggie didn't get overweight from eating so Goddamn much.

"Don't just stand there, guys. To Tessa's Fortress of Solitude!" Maggie said, bouncing up the stairs to the purple room. Jack smiled at his friend.

"We should follow her before she breaks anything." Tessa joked lightly as the both went after Maggie.

When they entered the room, Maggie was already sprawled across the bed, with her chin resting in her palms and feet by the pillows. "So, now that we're here, what do you want to do?"

Tessa shrugged, Jack gingerly put his staff against the wall of the door.

"Tessa, you're so stupid." Maggie teased her friend, "bringing us here and then not knowing what to do."

"We could watch a movie and eat popcorn." Tessa suggested.

"And you couldn't do that yourself, you had to have us here. And ruin our perfectly good afternoon without you." She joshed, happy to be with her friend.

"Jack, you're awfully quiet. What do you want to do?" Maggie asked.

"A movie?" Jack said, actually kind of curious to be watching one. With people. It isn't like he is completely ignorant to the modern world, and is living in it. Seeing the change's humanity made, but he never sat down and watched a movie.

"I'll make the popcorn." Maggie suggested and practically shot out of the room down to the kitchen.

"I guess that leaves us to pick out a movie?" Tessa asked rhetorically. Jack shrugged and followed her to a wardrobe across the room with a bulky looking TV inside of it. Tessa opened one of the drawers that held many DVDs.

"Crap, I dunno." She said as Jack kneeled down next to her. She reached across the movies, accidentally brushing against the boy. Pulling away immediately and standing up clumsily, she stared, wide-eyed.

"You're freezing, dude." She stated, as Jack looked at her, still kneeling.

_Shit_. He thought, that one word. _Maybe she'll think nothing of it_.

Tessa reached out her hand towards Jack, who started to pull away. "What the Hell, man? That is not normal."

"I dunno what you're talking about." Jack defended.

"Bullshit. You're skin is cold. I mean, it must be, what, 25 (1) degrees in here."

"Keep your voice down!" Jack hushed, standing up.

"No, I will no- Wait. Is this like that movie? The one with the British guy and that girl who is a terrible actress?"

"What are you talking about?" Jack shook his head, astonished at this girl's change of subject.

"Are you a vampire?" Tessa asked. Jack searched her face, anything to tell him she was joking, but found nothing. This girl was being completely serious.

"Am I a- What?" Was all he could manage to get out before breaking out into a fit of laughter. His eyes began to water and Tessa's face reddened.

"Well, you're pale and freakishly cold! What else am I supposed to think?" She asked loudly over his bout of laughter.

His laughs were more silent now, and he began to calm down. Still smiling, he looked at the girl, whose hands were crossed defensively over her chest. "That made me crack up." He said, standing up now fully.

"Well, what the Hell are you then?" She asked, anger evident in her voice from just being humiliated.

"What makes you think I'm not human?" He asked, a smirk evident on his features.

"Humans aren't that freaking cold, Dipshit."

"Hey now. Don't have to be mean." Jack teased, further making Tessa blush. "But you're right, I guess. Ish. I don't really know." Tessa's eyes widened.

"Right about what?" She said, wanting to make him say it.

"Are you serious right now? Do I have to say it?" Jack looked at her face before muttering, very softly. "Not entirely human. I guess. Ish. I don't really know."

Tessa couldn't believe this. He could be lying. That was a probable cause.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Don't tell Maggie."

**AN: 25 degrees Celsius is roughly 80 degrees Fahrenheit. **


End file.
